Dancing to the Beat of a Fairytale
by smilez014
Summary: Oneshot:: "-if it was possible to lose the crown but gain the prince then this would be a first-" dedicated to various amazing authors.


**I deleted "every possibility" I just wasn't feeling it anymore. So, sorry, if you liked the concept. ): & to the people who fave'd and alert'd it.**

This is dedicated to: **xoxoDDLSG; Lighting. Up. Thee. Sky; WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday; Heals. Over. Head; KitKat. Me; SkyexHIGH; Join. Me. In. The. Thunder; untouchable. forever. And. always; lilmisspriss91; rainbowcoloredbraces; & SparklyAngel7; **

-_my favorite part of fanfiction(:_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Clique. or any song references

* * *

"Dancing to the Beat of a Fairytale"  
By smilez014

* * *

Massie Block ran in her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos quickly, as she tried not to get caught in the rain. The dark storm clouds flashed strikes of lightning and banged with thunder. The snow white goddess dress she was wearing was soaking wet. It was only an hour ago, when the young brunette was at her school gymnasium, attending the Rose Petal Ball. It was only an hour ago, when she was dancing and laughing along with her best friends and trying to catch the attention of the Briarwood Boys. It was only an hour ago when Derrick Harrington was crowned King of the Rose Petal Ball. It was only an hour ago when Olivia Ryan was crowned the Queen of the Rose Petal Ball. It was only an hour ago when Massie thought she'd be the queen.

"Ugh," Massie groaned as she ran on top of the shallow puddles forming on the park pavement. After being publicly humiliated at the dance, she ran out of the gym, just in time to catch the pouring rain. The park was her nearest shelter. Massie shielded her amber eyes with her silver clutch. Heavy droplets of rain fell on her head and rolled onto her face. Even Massie couldn't tell if her mascara was being smeared by the rain or by her tears.

The only shelter in the empty park was the white gazebo being showered with rain drops. Massie ran to it. She breathed heavily, once she was under shelter then sat down on the gazebo's steps. Her wet dress stuck to her body like a heavy layer of extra skin. Small white rose petals adorned her used to be pinned straight hair, now her auburn hair was grouped in damp strands.

Massie coughed as she hugged her knees and shivered. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She's fantasized about the Rose Petal Ball since she was in the seventh grade. And now, she was fifteen and in high school. Instead, of wearing the crown and dancing with her long time crush, Derrick Harrington, she was marooned in a gazebo. Wet and cold.

Massie leaned against the white wooden banister and shut her eyes. Hoping, praying, wanting, that she was just dreaming.

But she wasn't.

Massie opened her eyes slowly. She was wet, tired, and cold. She could have called their family driver Isaac, to pick her up and take her home. But she didn't. Massie closed her eyes slowly and the next time she opened them, Derrick Harrington was standing in front of her with a black umbrella. Massie couldn't really tell, it was too dark.

Massie yawned and stretched out her slender arms. "What time is it?"

Derrick held the umbrella with his right hand and then looked at the gold watch on his left wrist. "It's twenty-five past ten," he told her. He was still fresh from the dance. He was in his black Calvin Klein suit, with his white tie loosened and blond hair a little messy. Over his head was his crown, that shone like a small halo. He closed his umbrella and then sat down next to Massie on the gazebo's steps. "What are you doing here?"

Massie turned to look at him, she dozed off for almost thirty minutes. Her dress was still wet but her hair was slightly dried up. Why was Derrick Harrington sitting next to her? If anything, they were "acquaintances" but definitely not "buddy-buddy."

"I got caught in the rain," Massie said, startled by the sound of her own voice. She hasn't sad a word, since that bitch Faux-Livia Ryan stole her shiny plastic crown. The rain around them was still pouring, only this time, it was lighter and more generous.

"Oh," Derrick said.

Massie never noticed before, but wrapped around the gazebo's pillar and banister were white roses. Massie cringed at the sight of them, she didn't need any bad memories. Derrick reached his hand out and pulled a rose from it's vine. He held it between his index finger and thumb.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" he asked as he showed Massie the white rose.

Massie stared at it, indeed it was beautiful. Beautiful in every way. It was smooth, delicate, and breathtaking. Ridiculously, Massie envied the beauty of the simple rose. Massie scoffed, "yeah, whatever, sure."

Derrick smiled at her, "okay then."

"Why are you here Derrick?" Massie asked straight forward.

"You left the dance," Derrick replied with a careless shrug.

"Yeah, well," Massie didn't have the guts to tell Derrick she ran away because she didn't get the stupid crown.

"It's just a stupid dance," Derrick said. "Not the end of the world."

Massie didn't reply.

Derrick handed her the rose he was holding. Massie wrapped her fingers around it carelessly, then gasped in pain as she saw red ivory drops of blood spill from her index finger.

Derrick quickly pulled a handkerchief from the inside of his jacket and wrapped it around Massie's finger. "Apply pressure." he said, mostly to himself than to Massie. Massie looked at him, as his caramel brown eyes were focused on her open wound.

"Thanks, but I can take it from here," Massie said and pulled her finger back along with the handkerchief. She kept it wrapped tightly around her skinny finger.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Derrick asked and looked out into the sky. Massie focused on the pain from her cut. Derrick was making her nervous all over.

"If it's just a stupid dance, then why does it matter so much to me?" Massie said softly.

"Because you're weird." Derrick cracked a smile.

Massie smiled and turned to him. "Oh, shut up."

"Well, it's not like anything from those cheesy romantic movies would happen," Derrick said, rolling his eyes, "stupid fairytales and kings with queens."

Massie looked at him, "I was never one for clichés."

"Really?" Derrick said, surprised.

"Yeah," Massie nodded, "I mean, fairytales and whatnot. It's not like we're living in a Taylor Swift world. Everyone gets hurt." Massie sighed as she remembered listening to endless hours of Taylor Swift and wishing she had a prince.

"I guess," Derrick shrugged, "so I'm assuming that if your knight in shining armor came to rescue you from a tower, you'd turn him down?"

Massie laughed, "Yeah, right, the concept of knight in shinning armor is too good to be true."

"What if you met your knight in shinning armor?" Derrick pressed, looking around nervously.

Massie replied, "He'd probably be a loser in tin foil."

Derrick laughed. The rain suddenly stopped and the stars were suddenly visible against the dark sky. Even though it was late, Massie and Derrick stayed where they were at. They spent hours talking about the concept of "fairytales" and "young love." Massie and Derrick both had horrible first kiss experiences and honestly admitted that they've never been in real love, because it was scary.

They both shared interests in the same alternative rock bands and thought reality television was a just drama written all over it. They had so much in common, that they could just talk forever and it'd feel right.

"Just listen to the songs," Derrick said, "Everyone is just begging to get their hearts broken. I mean, c'mon, _please just don't play with me my paper heart might bleed_."

"_Showed my cards gave you my heart, wish we could start all over_," Massie recited.

"Exactly," Derrick agreed then stood up. "I should walk you home now. It's five till midnight."

Massie nodded then stood up. Her legs felt numb and heavy. "Yeah." Once the two stared eye to eye, Massie and Derrick didn't look away. They held each other's gaze evenly as if it were a challenge.

"Hey, Mass," Derrick said not being able to tear his eyes away from her. "I know you hate clichés and you'll probably hate this… but, do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

Massie smiled with no hesitation, "Sure."

Derrick nodded and took off his Rose Petal crown and placed it gently on Massie's head. Massie grinned then it faded away. Derrick stared at her questioningly, "Uh, everything okay?"

"I-I'm just scared," Massie said.

"Scared of what?"

"That one day, I'll wake up and this will all just be a dream," Massie said softly.

Derrick took her hand with a small smile, "It's You. Me. This is reality."

**finished.**

* * *

**a/n: wow, well this made no sense whatsoever. but it's almost midnight and i just felt like writing a one shot(: so yeah.**

**a review would be amazing.**


End file.
